Stones and grinding wheels have been used for many years to abrade surfaces or sharpen knife blades, fish hooks, hatchets, broad head arrows and other edged devices that require a sharp edge. The edge or surface is rubbed against the stone by hand, or the grinding wheel is turned by a motor to sharpen the edge or abrade the surface. Hand sharpening is slow, and most grinding wheels are bulky and inconvenient to use. Thus, there is a need for edge sharpening apparatus which is small, inexpensive and convenient to use.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved edge sharpening or surface abrading apparatus.
Another object is to provide new and improved reciprocating blade sharpening or surface abrading apparatus having a variable stroke, speed and torque which change according to load conditions.
Still another object is to provide new and improved edge sharpening or surface abrading apparatus which is not bulky, is inexpensive and convenient to use.
Yet another object is to provide new and improved edge sharpening or surface abrading apparatus which produces reciprocating, rotating and oscillating motion in separate abrasive devices using a single motor.